Les Whites Wolf 1: Horeur au collège
by Tit Ange 57
Summary: [fic complète]Comment vontils pouvoir sauver les autres? chap 13!
1. Rencontre avec les Whites Wolfs

**_Les White Wolf: Horeur au collège!_**

_**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**_

_**Adresse: **_**_steueranaisyahoo.fr_**_** ou **_**_amyanarchihotmail.fr_**_****_

_**Genre: Romance, torture, aventure et Lemon.**_

_**Série: Beyblade et FF:U.**_

_**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**_

_**Résumé: Sa ce passe après les G-Révolution. Les Bladebreakers se sont reformé. Tout se passe bien pour eux jusqu'a ce que M. Dikenson arrive.**_

_**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase en ittalique sont les penssé des persos.**_

_**Rencontre avec les Whites Wolfs.**_

Les Bladebreakers étaient chez Tyson pour leurs entraînement. Daïchi et Ray se livrai un combat acharné. Hiro, Kenny et Kaï discutaient pour voir comment améliorer les toupie de l'équipe. Quand soudain...

Hilary:-Tyson revien ici! Hurlat-elle. C'est a ton tour de netoyer la salle de classe!

Tyson:-Oh salut Hilary. Dit-il. Sa fait longtemp que t'es la?

Hilary:-Kaï appelle l'hosto. Tyson vas en avoir besoin.

:-Sessez vos gamineri! Cria un homme. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annocer.

Ils se retournèrent et virent M. Dikenson. Tous reprirent leur sérieux afin de pouvoir équiter le créateur de beyblade.

M. Dikenson:-Vous allez partir en voyage ou une équipe vous prendra en charge.

Tyson:- Attendez. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux? Questionat-il.

M. Dikenson:-Elles sont forte.

Tyson:-ELLES! Criat-il. On as pas besion de se faire entraîner par des meuf!

Hilary:-T'as un prob avec les Meuf?

Max:-Moi ça me dérange pas.

Ray:- Et toi Kaï. Demandat-il se tournant vers le ténébreu. T'enpense quoi?

Kaï:-Je m'en fou complètement.

2 jour plus tard.

Les Bladebreakers étaient dans le bus qui les méneras à leur antraîneuses. Kenny, Kaï et Hiro discutaient:

Kenny:-On leur montre à quoi resemble leurs entraîneuses?

Hiro:-Avec plaisir.

Kaï;-Venez ici vous autres!

Les autres Bladebreakers arrivèrent. Kenny prit la parole:

Kenny:-Je vais vous présenter les Whites Wolfs. Pour Tyson se serras Amandine et Salomé. Léonie a pour spectre Luguia, un magnifique loup bleu au ailes blanche, son pouvoir est l'électricité. David, lui, a Electra, un loup noir au ailes rouge, son pouvoir l'électricité.

Kenny montra leur photo: Salomé a de long cheveux blong, des yeux bleus, elle porte un haut blanc, un jeans et des basket rose. Amandine a de cour cheveux noir, des yeux vert orange, il porte un t-shirt noir, un jeans strash moulan et des nike air max 90.

Kenny:- Pour Ray se serra Mélanie qui a pour spectre Electro, un loup blanc au ailes bleu qui contrôle l'éclair.

Mélanie a de long cheveux noir, des yeux brun, elle porte un dos nu rose, un shorte bleu et des cuisarde.

Kenny:-Pour Daïchi se Serras Lucas, son spectre est Loupia, un loup rouge au ailes noir qui contrôle aussi l'électricité.

Lucas est le portrait cracher de Kaï mes il étaient habillé d'un jeans strech moulant, d'un t-shirt nike et des air max 90.

Kanny:-Pour Max c'est Kim, son spectre est le redoutable Glacio, un loup blanc au pouvoir de glace.

Kim a des cheveux bleu glace, des yeux bleu mauves, elle porte une mini jupe bleu, un débardeur blanc et des bottes noir sans tallons.

Kenny:-Et pour Kaï c'est Amy, son spectre Draco, une louve blanche au rayures vertes, des marque à côté des yeux, des piques bleu sur le dos et des ailes rouge et jaune, elle contrôle les éléments.

Amy a des long cheveux bleu nuit dont deux mèches qui encadre son visage, des yeux vert noisette, elle porte un débardeur noir avec un dragon désiné desus, un jeans serré et des basket blanche

Tyson:-Hey mais y a que des loups! S'écriat-il.

Kaï:-Leurs équipe s'appele Whites Wolfs se qui veut dire loups blancs.

Hiro:-Arrêtez de vous chercher des poux dans la tête et préparez-vous on est arrivé.

Les Bladebreakers sortir du bus et virent M.Dikenson accompagné d'un veille homme, il a des cheveux gris, des yeux bleu avec des lunnettes, il est habillé d'un costar noir et d'une paire de chaussures noir en cuir.

M.Dikenson:-Bonjour les enfant! S'exclamat-il. Votre voyage c'est bien passé?

Tous:-C'était génial! S'ecrièrent tous sur un ton d'ennui.

M.Dikenson:-Voici M.Wiatr, le principale de ce collège.

Tyson:-Un collège! Mon nivaux en cour vas baisser d'un ans!

Kaï:-On se demande même si tu a dépasser le nivaux 0.

Tyson:-Pose moi n'importe quelle question, j'aurais juste!

Kaï:-Très bien, on vas voir ça. 2+2?

Tyson:-Trop simple! 2+222!

:-Waou! Heuresement que t'es pas mon prof de math!

Tous se retournèrent pour trouver Kim, l'entraîneuse de Max.

Max:-Tu sort d'où? Demandat-il.

Kim:-De mon cour de patinage et...

:-KIM! KIM!

Mélanie courait comme une folle. Elle s'arrêta devant elle et réussie à déballer:

Mélanie:-...Amy...Mya...battre...Toit...patinoir.

:-Non on c'est pas battue!

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Amy en haut d'un grand érable. Elle fit un saut périeu et attéri devans Kaï

Amy:-Lucas tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvant.

Kim:-Non lui c'est Kaï. Lucas est à l'infirmerie avec Amandine et Salomé.

Amy:-Il se sont encore battu. Dit-elle plutôt ennuyeé.

Elle se tourna et partit tout le monde la suivi quand soudain:

:-Tien, tien, tien. Amy et avec ses amis comme c'est touchant.

Amy:-Quece que tu veux Ian?

Ian a des cheveux bleu électrique, des yeux bleu, il porte un pull noir, un jeans steash et des nikes.

Ian:-Toi poussin! Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle et chode.

Amy:-Si tu veux du sex, t'as qu'un demander à ta pute de Mya de te servir de baise lit.

Ian et les autres furent bouche B devant la déclaration de la jeune fille.

Kaï:-_Je croi qu'avec elle comme entraîneuse, je vais pas m'ennuyer._ Pensat-il.

A suivre.

J'espèrent que sa vous a plus! Des petite riviews.


	2. Amy VS Mya

**_Les White Wolf: Horeur au collège!_**

_**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**_

_**Adresse: **_**_steueranaisyahoo.fr_**_** ou **_**_amyanarchihotmail.fr_**_****_

_**Genre: Romance, torture, aventure et Lemon.**_

_**Série: Beyblade et FF:U.**_

_**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**_

_**Résumé: Sa ce passe après les G-Révolution. Les Bladebreakers se sont reformé. Tout se passe bien pour eux jusqu'a ce que M. Dikenson arrive.**_

_**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase en ittalique sont les penssé des persos.**_

_**Amy VS Mya.**_

Les Blade breakers et leurs entraîneuses continuaient à marcher quand soudain:

:-AMY! AMY!

Ils virent Amandine arriver vers eux.

Amy:-Hum? Demandat-elle.

Amandine:-Ya...Mya...Qui...Te...Cherche. Dit-elle entrain de reprendre un soufle normal.

Amy:-Et où?

Amandine:-Au parc.

Amy courru en direction du parc. Elle était suivi des autres. Elle s'arrêta devans une fille qui lui ressemblait fortement mais elle avait les cheveux noir et portait une tennue hyper provocante.

Mya:-Alors t'as décidé de venir. J'ai cru que t'abendonerais.

Amy:-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?

Mya:-Un combat! S'exclamat-elle en sortant sa toupie noir et son lanceur de la même couleur. Elle lui jetat un regard noir et continua:

Mya:-Ton Draco contre mon Dark Draco!

Amy:-C'est d'accord! Dit-elle en arment elle aussi son lanceur bleu nuit de sa toupie du même bleu. Mélanie avança et cria:

Mélanie:-Hyper vitesse!

Les deux toupies se jetèrent dans l'araine. Mya décida d'attaquer la première:

Mya: Dark Draco sort et détrui la!

La toupie noir s'illumina et Dark Draco en sortit: c'était Draco mais le blanc a était remplacé par le noir.

Amy:-Draco attaque de l'ouragan des éléments!

Draco sorti de sa toupie et un ouragan mélangeant le feu, la glace, l'eau, la terre et l'air apparu.

Mya:-Plan B!

Trois toupies s'ajoutèrent. Toute noir. Trois fille sortirent des buissons. L'une avait de long cheveux roux et était habillé d'une robe noir très provocante. Une avait de long cheveux rose et était habillé d'un corsé noir et d'un mini short qui se complète de cuisarde. Et la dernière était blonde et porté la même robe que l'autre.

Amy:-Méganne, Mariane et Moranne! Grognat-elle.

Les 4 M:-Attaques combiné!

Amy:-Ouragan des éléments!

L'ouragant de Draco et l'attaque des 4 M se foncèrent dessus en provocant une immence fumé. Le brouillard se disipa laisant voir 4 toupie à l'arrêt. La toupie d'Amy revien dans la main de sa proprietèrent et dit:

Amy:-Réfléchi avant de me défier la prochene fois!

Et elle rebroussa chemin, retournant vers les autres.

Kaï:-_En plus d'être belle elle est intelligente. Je devrais me méfier._

A suivre.

Alors commen le 2ème chap? Reviews please!


	3. Une aprem d'enfer

**_Les White Wolf 1: Horeur au collège!_**

_**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**_

_**Adresse: **_**_steueranaisyahoo.fr_**_** ou **_**_amyanarchihotmail.fr_**_****_

_**Genre: Romance, torture, aventure et Lemon.**_

_**Série: Beyblade et FF:U.**_

_**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**_

_**Résumé: Sa ce passe après les G-Révolution. Les Bladebreakers se sont reformé. Tout se passe bien pour eux jusqu'a ce que M. Dikenson arrive.**_

_**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase en ittalique sont les penssé des persos.**_

_Moi:-Kikou les gars !_

_Kaï:-C'est quoi aujourd'hui ?_

_Moi:-Vous jouerais à cache-cache bisous._

_Tyson:-C'est quoi cette merde ?_

_Amy:-Les filles se cache et les garçons qui les trouvent doit les embrasser._

_Les Bladebreakers:-QUOI !_

_Moi:-On passe au reviews._

_Amy:-Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon: Ben on adore I miss you et on voudrai que tu le continue. Et en ce qui concerne toi et Tala, Emillie dit que vous iriez bien ensemble. Et pour Tala et Bryan ben il la colle comme un chat colle une sourie. Bon salut._

_Kaï:-Moi je doit prendre (Regarde le scribe)Oh non pas elle !_

_Moi:-Tu le fais ou bien la fic se sera pas Kaïx? Mais KaïxTyson._

_Kaï:-Littleange54: Pas grave pour le temps que t'as pris car grâce à toi on a une nouvelle folle sur se sites !_

_Moi:-Merci ! À toi Max !_

_Max:-Lira.Hiwatari.: C'est vrai qu'on nous vois pas beaucoup mais sa s'arrangera. Bon Kissou._

_Moi:-Ray à toi !_

_Ray:-'titekai: Merci du compliment et tu la ta suite. Salut._

_Moi:-Et maintenant bonne lecture !_

_**Une aprèm d'enfer !**_

_2 jours sont passé. Les Bladebreakers et les Whites Wolfs s'entendaient à merveilles. Les Whites Wolfs et Les Bladebreakers c'étaient inscrit à la chorale du collège dirigeait par Mme.Felker. En se moment les Bladebreakers étaient dans le salon. Kaï, Ray et Hiro discutaient, Daïchi, Tyson et Max mangeaient et Kenny taper sur son ordi._

_Tyson:-Si on allait voir se que font les filles ?_

_Max:-Ouais ! Super comme idée !_

_Daïchi:-Vous venez vous autres !_

_Ray, Kaï et Hiro:-On arrive !_

Plus ils marchaient, plus la music était forte. Daïchi ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Les filles dansaient sensuellement sur le lit de Mélanie. Kaï remarqua Draco tatouer sur le dos d'Amy mes n'y prêtât aucune attention. Kim dit chaudement:

Kim:-Max j'ai froid !

Max:-J'arrive ma belle !

Max montât sur le lit et prit Kim dans ses bras. Tous s'arrêtèrent quand soudain…

Tyson:-On veut un streep-teas !

Mélanie:-La seule qui est bonne pour c'est Amy !

Amy:-Est-ce que vous le méritez ?

Les Bladebreakers:-Oui on le mérite !

Amy:-Ok mais on fais des groupes mixtes.

Kim:-Chacune avec son élève !

Les Whites Wolfs:-Ouais !

Amy:-Daïchi est tout seul ! Amandine avec lui !

Amandine et Daïchi: Oki !

Le premier groupe fut Tyson et Salomé. Ils faisaient que de tomber et rigoler. Ils furent éliminé par les jurys. Le tours de Kim et Max arriva. Ils bougeaient hyper bien et tout le monde les sifflés. En suite Daïchi et Amandine entrèrent dans le show. Ils enlevèrent leurs t-shirt et éclatèrent de rire et furent discalifié. Maintenant Ray et Mélanie. Ils dansaient a peu près comme Max et Kim. Et pour terminer, Amy et Kaï. Ils étaient, même très doués. Ils jettaient leurs fringue aux autre et bougeaient sensuellement. À la fin, Hiro arriva avec un plateau où était disposé plusieurs sorte de bonbons.

Hiro:-Pour votre super show de tout a l'heure.

Tyson:-Merci fréro !

Mélanie:-On joue à un jeu ?

Amy:-Le quel ?

Mélanie:-Cache-cache Kissou !

Kim:-Ouais et avec les mêmes groupes que pour le streep.

Amy:-Haï !

Kaï:-Et se jeu consiste en quoi ?

Amy:-Les filles doivent se cacher et les gars doivent trouver leurs partenèrent et l'embrasser.

Kaï:-D'accord mais juste aujourd'hui.

Amy:-Très bien et…Oups les filles j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon frère Makenshi. On se voi demain ! Salut !

Tous:-Salut !

Kaï:-_Ouf je ne vais pas devoir jouer à se jeu stupide ! Je vais me coucher._

Moi:-Alors comment se chap 3 ?

Tyson:-Cool !

Max:-Nickel !

Ray:-Super !

Kaï et Amy:-À chier !

Moi:-Pourquoi ?

Kaï:-Tu t'es dégonflé !

(Amy qui se transforme en Illimité)

Amy:-J vais te monter se que c'est de se dégonfler

(pars en courrant)

Moi:-Rewievs please !


	4. Les héritiers

**_Les White Wolf 1: Horeur au collège!_**

_**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**_

_**Adresse: **_**_steueranaisyahoo.fr_**_** ou **_**_amyanarchihotmail.fr_**_****_

_**Genre: Romance, torture, aventure et Lemon.**_

_**Série: Beyblade et FF:U.**_

_**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**_

_**Résumé: Sa ce passe après les G-Révolution. Les Bladebreakers se sont reformé. Tout se passe bien pour eux jusqu'a ce que M. Dikenson arrive.**_

_**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase en ittalique sont les penssé des persos.**_

_**Les héritiers.**_

_Kaï marchait dans les couloirs du vestiaire. Il vit une lumière étrange près du lac. Il réfléchi un instant avant de sortir et de se rendre au lac. Il eu le choc de sa vie en voyant Amy et Makenshi apparètre dans un brouillard de fumé blanche et bleu nuits. Elle s'assit sur une pierre, sont frère s'approcha et lui massa les épaules._

_Makenshi:-Nous devons le retrouver ! C'est notre seule chance._

_Amy:-L'anneau unique a disparu. Sauron lui-même ne pourras le retrouver !_

_Makenshi:-Une simple Illimitée ne pourrais pas retrouver Aragorn mais toi, fille d'Aragorn, héritière du trône du Gondor le pourrais._

_Amy:-Je ne suis pas la seule, melon-nîn. _

_Makenshi:-C'est vrai ! Surtout si se type nous regarde._

_Amy:-Quoi ! Hurlat-elle en se tournant vers Kaï._

_Makenshi sourit, il avait le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées. Et il vit que Kaï était fou d'Amy, sa jeune sœur. Il remarqua que la jeune fille éprouvait le même sentiment que lui. Amy claqua des doits et se transforma en Illimité. Elle portait une courte robe bleu nuit, une cape, des cuissardes hautes, une épée et une ceinture qui retenait 5 flacons, et les cheveux attachés par un ruban. Elle avait une couronne en argent don un saphir y était incrusté. Le cœur de Kaï loupa carrément un battement. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. _

_Amy:-Je suis Amy Undomiel, l'héritière du trône du Gondor._

_Makenshi:-Moi, je suis sont frère._

_Amy:-Kim est aussi ma sœur._

_Makenshi:-Et Madoushi._

_Kaï:-Et vos parent ? Demandat-il._

_Amy:-Mon père est l'Illimité de la terre et ma mère est une elfe._

_Makenshi:-Malheureusement…Sa voix deviens triste._

Kaï:-Quoi ?

Amy:-Quand j'avais 5 ans, les Dark on envahi notre cité et tué Arathorn.

Makenshi:-Nous avons était séparé et le moi dernier j'ai appris que notre père est en vie et qu'il est devenu un rôdeur du nord.

Amy:-Notre mère habite désormais à Foncombe le royaume d'Eleronde.

Makenshi:-C'est pas tout mais on est la pour s'entraîner.

Amy:-Oui c'est vrai. Mais Kaï peut rester ? Demandat-elle.

Makenshi:-Ok.

Kaï s'assis sur un rocher et regarda le combat. Amy magnait magnifiquement l'épée, tous comme son frère. Makenshi souffla et provoqua une mini tornade. Amy sourit et murmura:

Amy:-Li no li est té lone. Li no li est té fi. Li no li est té lone. Li no li a noqué to laï.

Un rade marée fut provoqué, détruisant ainsi la tornade. Makenshi souri et déclara:

Makenshi:-Se serras tout pour aujourd'hui. À la prochaine.

Makenshi disparu dans un nuage de fumé.

Kaï:-_Une princesse dans l'équipe. Je crois que je vais en prendre soin._

Moi:-Alors ?

Kaï:-1ère chap normal !

Moi:-Très encourageant !

Kaï:-Reviews please.

Moi:-Information concernant ma fic: il y a 4 parties:

-Les Whites Wolfs 1: Horeur au collège. Où on apprendra plus sur les Undomiel.

-Les Whites Wolfs 2: La guerre des deux mondes. Où on rencontrera la famille d'Amy.

-Les Whites Wolfs 3: Le tournoi de l'apocalypse. Où les Bladebreakers métriserons leurs pouvoirs.

-Les Whites Wolf 4: Les Dark se déchaine. Où se passera le match finale entre Amy et Mya.


	5. Une lettre pour réunir une famille

**_Les White Wolf 1: Horeur au collège!_**

_**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**_

_**Adresse: **_**_steueranaisyahoo.fr_**_** ou **_**_amyanarchihotmail.fr_**_****_

_**Genre: Romance, torture, aventure et Lemon.**_

_**Série: Beyblade, FF:U et Le Seigneur des anneaux.**_

_**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**_

_**Résumé: Sa ce passe après les G-Révolution. Les Bladebreakers se sont reformé. Tout se passe bien pour eux jusqu'a ce que M. Dikenson arrive.**_

_**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase en ittalique sont les penssé des persos.**_

_**Une lettre pour réunir une famille!**_

_Kaï et Amy marchait, il devait être 22h30. Kaï regardait tendrement la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser. Elle fut surpris au début mais se lessa tomber dans l'étrainte quand soudain, ils ne se trouver plus dans la forêt mais dans un palais remplit d'elfe. Un jeune elfe blond marchait en direction des deux jeune geans, tennant une lettre en main._

_Amy:-Légolas !_

_Légolas:-Si vous êtes ici c'est pour ça._

_Il lui tendait la lettre. Amy le regardait droit dans les yeux et la prit. Elle louvrait et la lut. La lettre disait:_

_Cher famille Undomiel._

_Nous vous priions de vous rendre à la réunion parent d'élève le vendredi 30 septembre à 15h dans la salle central du collège Louis Armend. Aragorn et Arwen vous attendrons pour discuter de votre avenir. Soit vous restez sur la terre, soit vous partez pour la terre du millieu._

_A bientôt_

_Gendalf le gris._

_Amy surprise, jeta un regard vers Légolas. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement._

_Légolas:-J'espère que de les voir te ferra plaisir._

_Amy:-Bien sur que sa me fait plaisir. A oui je te présente Kaï. Mon nouvelle élève._

_Légolas:-Et ton nouveau petit ami. Vu la façon don vous êtes arrivés._

_Amy rougie violement. Kaï la prit dans ses bras et la calma en lui massant le dos. Il l'embrassa doucement quand soudain…_

_Arwen:-Légolas où était tu…_

_Elle arrêta de courir en voyant sa fille dans les bras de Kaï. Son visage s'illumina alors qu'elle se jetais sur le jeune couple._

_Arwen:-Amy !_

_Amy:-Maman !_

_Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et Amy prit la parole:_

_Amy:-Maman je te présent Kaï c'est mon petit ami._

_Aragorn:-Ca on l'avait compris._

_Amy:-Papa !_

_Amy:-Papa ! Hurlat-elle en sortant de son rêve._

_Elle aurais t'en aimé de pouvoir contempler le visage de son père. Mais, une minute. Dans son rêve, elle embrassait Kaï ? Elle rougit violement et tourna la tête vers le lit d'à côté. Kaï y dormait pésiblement. Ses trait était détendue et reposé. En le regardant, on a pas l'impression qu'il est le capitaine d'une équipe et encore moins, le descendent d'une longue et célébre ligné de samouraï. Elle soupirat. Elle aurait t'en voulu pouvoir revoit Minas Tirith, le château du d'Elementa, château de la contré du Gondor. Elle se leva et vit à la fenêtre sa sœur Kim s'entraîner avec Madoushi. Ce qui la chagriné tan c'était d'avoir perdu la mémoire après la mort de sa vrai mère. Xena, Illimité contrôlant les eaux. Tu se qu'elle se souvenait c'était le nom de son père: Aragorn Elendil. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, puis une autre, sen suivi de d'infini larme qui ruisselait sur son visage. _

_3h plus tard._

_Tous le monde était dans la cuisine. Les filles avaient décidé de s'habillé différement. Amy portait un mini short bleu nuit avec un dos nu blanc. Kim portait un robe courte bleu glace. Amandine portait une jupe noir et un chemisier blanc. Salomé portait un robe rose. Et Mélanie portait un jeans avec un débardeur blanc. Elles semblait joyeuses, sauf une jeune fille qui se mettait à l'ombre. Kaï le remarqua et son visage s'assombri. La porte souvrit avec un grand fracas, laissant apercevoir deux garçons et une fille. Un garçon avait des cheveux au brun, des yeux marron, il portait un t-shirt moulant noir Nike avec un jeans stretch noir. L'autre avait des cheveux chatins foncés, des yeux bleu, il portait un t-shirt blanc Airness, et un jeans stretch bleu. La fille avait de long cheveux doré, des yeux brun, elle porte un courte robe rose pale avec des escarpins à tallons._

_:-Salut les filles sa va ? Demanda l'un d'eux._

_Kim:-Net et vous ?_

_Tyson:-Euh…On nous présentes ?_

_Mélanie:-Celui avec le t-shirt Nike c'est Tomas. L'autre c'est Antoine. Et la blondinette c'est Pauline. Ils constituent les Red Cats._

_:-Ouais et Pauline c'est une POUFIASSE !_

_Pauline:-LUCAS !_

_Lucas venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine. Il était venu avec un gar aux cheveux rouges feu, yeux marron, habillé d'un-t-shirt Kaïra, d'un jeans stretch et des baskets noir._

_WW:-Salut Lucas ! Salut Mike._

_Lucas et Mike:-Salut les filles._

_Amy:-Lucas, dans ma chambre immédiatement !_

_Sa voix était très coléreuse. Tous se retournèrent pour la dévisager. Elle semblait en colère noir. Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre d'Amy les laissant seule dans la cuisine. Amy s'assit sur son lit suivit de Lucas._

_Amy:-Tu t'ais encore battu avec se Jendrejack ?_

_Lucas:-Oui et pourquoi ça te dérangerais ?_

_Amy:-Tu sais tout comme les autres que c'est le frère cadet de Ian._

_Lucas:-Oui je sais. Désolé._

_Amy:-Pas grave. J'arrangerais cette histoire._

_Lucas:-Tu ne vas pas oser ? Demandat-il d'un air amusé._

_Amy:-Oh que si._

_Lucas:-Il n'auras aucune chance._

_Amy:-Sa tu la dis ! Bon on ferais mieux d'y aller._

_Ils allaient sortir de la pièce mais Amy se figea. Lucas se retourna pour voir sa capitaine prendre une lettre et l'ouvrir. La lettre disait:_

_ Cher famille Undomiel._

_Nous vous priions de vous rendre à la réunion parent d'élève le vendredi 30 septembre à 15h dans la salle central du collège Louis Armend. Aragorn et Arwen vous attendrons pour discuter de votre avenir. Soit vous restez sur la terre, soit vous partez pour la terre du milieu._

_A bientôt_

_Gendalf le gris._

_Elle laissa le lettre tomber sur le sol. Lucas ramassa la lettre et la lu rapidement. Apparament le destin avait choisi une drôle de route pour cette jeune fille._

_Moi:-Et voila !_

_Kenny:-J'avais pourtant inséré un sacré « cheval de trois » dans son ordi._

_Moi:-Oui et sa tu vas me le payer._

_Kaï:-J'ai passer 3 jour à le lui enlever._

_Amy:-C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a mit du temp avant de publier se chap._

_Mike et Lucas:-Ouais !_

_Moi:-Bon je vous laisse. **Et je veux des riviews !**_


	6. Une magnifique balade à cheval

**Les White Wolf 1: Horeur au collège!**

**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**

**Adresse: ****steueranaisyahoo.fr**** ou ****amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, torture, aventure et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U et Le Seigneur des anneaux.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Sa ce passe après les G-Révolution. Les Bladebreakers se sont reformé. Tout se passe bien pour eux jusqu'a ce que M. Dikenson arrive.**

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase enntre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

**Une magnifique balade à chavale.**

Amy arriva dans la cuisine et donna la lettre à sa sœur. Celle-ci la lu rapidement et se jeta dans ses bras. Kaï, intrigué, prit la lettre et la lu. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne comprit rien à la lettre. Qui pouvait être ce fameux Gendalf le gris ? Amy se dirigea vers Kaï quand soudain:

TEULELUT TEULELUT TEULELUT.

Elle soupira et prit son portable dans sa poche.

Amy:-Oui ?

:-Salut !

Amy:-Stéphanie !

Stéphanie:-Et oui ! C'est bien moi !

Amy:-Comment va le futur roi de Mirkwood ? Demendat-elle.

Stéphanie:-Tu parles du grand dadais ? Et bien il se porte comme un…comment dire…euh…un elfe.

Amy:-Ca je sais cousine. Et Thranduil ?

Stéphanie:-Mon père va hyper bien !

Amy:-Et tes prétendants, ça donne quoi ?

Stéphanie:-C'est un des Blitzkreig Boys. Il s'appelle Tala Ivanov et…

Amy:-Et c'est l'ancien coéquipier de Kaï Hiwatari, petit fils de Voltaire.

Stéphanie:-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Amy:- C'est mon nouvelle élève.

Stéphanie:-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Amy:-Commence par la mauvaise.

Stéphanie:-Légolas a fait un tour pré de Minas Morgule et il a aprit que les Nazgul serons bientôt près.

Amy:-Et la bonne ?

Stéphanie:-Je te le passe.

Aragorn:-Cella fait longtemps, ne ma fille ?

Amy se figea. C'était belle et bien son père au téléphone. Son visage s'illumina d'un giga sourire.

Amy:-Ada ! 1

Kim:-Quoi !

Amy:-Père si tu…

BIP BIP BIP

Le lien venait d'être coupé. Amy soupira et sorti à l'extérieur. Kaï la suivit.

Kaï:-« Ne croit pas que je vais te laissais souffrir seule tenshi. »

Il s'arrêta dans une écurie rempli de chevaux de toute races. Il remarqua une étable vide. Il décida de prendre un magnifique étalon noir. Il galopa jusqu'à atteindre un champ de lavande. Près de la lisière il aperçu Amy sur un magnifique étalon blanc. Il approcha et dit:

Kaï:-Je peux ?

Amy:-Oui.

Kaï:-À se que je voi tu adore les chevaux.

Amy:-Oui et tu as fait un très bon choix. C'est vrai, Horus est un cheval très sociable.

Kaï:-Horus ? Plutôt étrange comme nom.

Amy:-Attend t'as pas entendu le sien !

Kaï:-C'est quoi sont nom ?

Amy:-Aria. C'était le nom que l'on donné à ma Mère.

Kaï:-C'est un nom magnifique.

Amy:-Merci.

Kaï:-On galope un peu ?

Amy:-Si tu veux.

Ils commencèrent à galoper, pour le plus grand bonheur des chevaux. Kaï était plongé dans ses pensées. Amy, elle, regardait le ciel d'un magnifique bleu sans nuages. Un temps très rare en automne.

Kaï:-« Comment je pourrais lui dire ? »

Amy:-Me dire quoi ?

Kaï:-Hein ? Quoi ? demendat-il surpris.

Amy:-Tu veux me dire quoi ?

Kaï:-Je ne t'ai pas parler, alors comment savoir que je voulais te dire quelque chose ?

Amy:-Je suis une Illimitée. L'aurais-tu oublié ?

Kaï:-Non, non. C'est juste que j'y suis pas encore habitué.

Amy:-Bon tu voulait me dire quoi ?

Kaï:-Ai shiteru, tenshi. 2

Amy:-Tu peux traduire, steu plait ? Je sais pas parler Japonnais.

Kaï:-Tu sais pas parler Japonnais ?

Amy:-Non ça te dérange ?

Kaï:-Non, mais je voudrai savoir quelle langue sais-tu parler ?

Amy:-Il y a: l'Anglais; le Français; l'Elfiques et l'Italiens.

Kaï:-Moi c'est: le Français; le Japonnais; le Russes; l'Anglais et l'Italiens.

Amy:-Très cultivé mon cher.

Kaï:-Je peux vous retourner le compliment, jante Dame.

Amy:Arrêtez mon Seigneur, vous allez me faire rougir.

Kaï:-La traduc de ce que je t'ai dit c'est: I love you, my angel. 3

Amy:-Je doit vous appeler mellon-nîn ou melamin-nîn ?

Kaï:-Ce qui veut dire ?

Amy:- Mellon-nîn ça veut dire mon ami et melamin-nîn veut dire mon aimé.

Kaï:-C'est à vous de décider ?

Amy:-Tutoies moi ! J'en ai marre de jouer.

Kaï:-Ok my angel.

Amy:-Thank you, my burning phoenix. 4

Ils continuèrent à galoper quand quelque chose passa devant Aria. Elle devient complètement folle et sprinta dans tout les sens, faisant tomber sa cavalière. Kaï ordonna à Horus d'aller rejoindre la blessée. Il descendit de sa monture et regarda la jeune fille d'un air inquiet:

Kaï:-Sa va p'tite puce ?

Amy:-Ouais t'inquiètes. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tombe d'Aria.

Kaï lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta et se releva. Avec l'aide de Kaï, Amy réussi à calmer Aria. Elle s'apprêta à monter quand une main ferme la retient.

Kaï:-Je préfère que tu montes sur Horus.

Amy:-Et toi ?

Kaï:-Je monte sur Aria.

Amy:-D'accord.

Kaï l'embrassa chastement, puis l'aida à monter sur Horus. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne tomberait pas, il monta sur Aria et ils chevauchèrent tranquillement vers l'écurie.

Amy:-Il est quelle heure ?

Kaï:-11h30, pourquoi ?

Amy:-C'est à mon tour de faire la cuisine et sa doit être près pour 1h.

Kaï:-Et que va faire my blue angel ?

Amy:-Un rôti de veau, de la purée et des petit pois carotte.

Kaï:-Pourquoi tu sembles dégoûtée ?

Amy:-Je n'aime pas le veau.

Kaï éclata d'un rire sonore qui s'arrêta. Son regard tendre se fit remplacer par son regard le plus noir. Amy se retourna et vu Tala avec une jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux brun au reflets blonds, roux, deux mèches bien définis qui se termine en anglaise, des yeux brun noisette, elle portait un dos nu blanc avec un rose pailleté rouge, un jeans serré avec des baskets blanche. À sa vu, Amy eu un giga mega sourire.

Amy:-Steph !

Stéphanie:-Mimi !

Elles s'enlacèrent longuement et remarquèrent que leurs petits amis se lançaient des regards noirs. Elles se séparèrent pour se présenter au deux jeune homme.

Stéphanie:-Talou, je te présente ma cousine Amy.

Amy:-Kaïouchinet je te présente Stéphanie ma cousine.

Mais des qu'elles se retournèrent, elles les virent entrain de se battre comme des gamins.

Amy et Stéphanie:-Ca commence bien.

Moi:-Bon on répond aux riviews.

Kaï:-Alors 'titekai: Merci tu compliment et a plus continue à riviewer !

Max:-Kairi: Tu vois tu la ta suite et elle est pas près à arrêter.

Moi:-Et pour toi.

Tala:-Je doit vraiment la faire ?

Moi:-Oui sinon t'auras droit à un TalaXNangmar.

Tala:-Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon: Oui c'est vrai on compre,d pas ce qu'elle écrit. Pour ton information: Makenshi est ton cousin. Légolas est ton frère. Et moi ton tenshi.

Moi:-Merci pour tous ce qui m'envoi des riviews et RIVIEWS PLEASE !

TRADUCTION:

1: Père.

2: Je t'aime, mon ange.

3: Je t'aime, mon ange.

4: Merci, mon phoenix ardent.


	7. Le plus beau moment de leurs vie!

**Les White Wolf 1: Horeur au collège!**

**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**

**Adresse: ****steueranaisyahoo.fr**** ou ****amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, torture, aventure et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U et Le Seigneur des anneaux.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Sa ce passe après les G-Révolution. Les Bladebreakers se sont reformé. Tout se passe bien pour eux jusqu'a ce que M. Dikenson arrive.**

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase enntre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

**Le plus beau moment de leurs vie.**

Amy et Stéphanie se jetèrent sur eux tentant de les calmer.

Amy:-Non mais vous êtes malades !

Stéphanie:-Ouais c'est vrai ! Tala tu m'avais promis de ne pas le bastonner !

Tala:-Oui, oui je sais.

Amy:-Même si vous vous excusez, je ne vous pardonnerais pas !

Kaï:-Pas parce que t'es une princesse que t'as le droit de me donner des ordres !

Amy sera les points et les dents. Kaï avait craché ces mots comme une flèche qui transperce un cœur. Il n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car elle parti en courrant. Les yeux de Stéphanie devenir rouge de rage.

Stéphanie:-Non mais t'es con ! Faut jamais parler de ça devant elle ! Déjà qu'elle a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'un jour elle serra la reine du Gondor !

Kaï n'avait pas écouté un seul mots de ce que disait la jeune elfe. Il parti en courrant à la recherche de la jeune semi-elfe.

Amy était devant le fleuve où elle avait dit la vérité à Kaï. Elle leva la tête au ciel qui s'assombrissait fortement. Des fines gouttes d'eau tombait à présent du ciel. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant ses larme couler à flot sur ses joues.

Kaï arriva devant le fleuve et la vu. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit à ses cotés. Il passa une main réconfortante sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

Kaï:-Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été stupide.

Amy:-Ca tu peux le dire.

Kaï:-C'est une insulte ?

Amy:-Oui et non… Je sai pas. On verra ?

Kaï:-Bon je vais te laisser my angel, j'ai des truc à faire.

Amy:-Comme me laisser seul ?

Kaï:-Ouais ! Bon à toute ma puce.

Amy:-Attend ! Je viens avec toi.

Kaï:-D'accord.

Amy se leva. Kaï lui prit la main et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. (Moi:-Tu sais sourire ? Kaï:-Que quand je voi quelqu'un qui mérite mon respect.) Ils commencèrent à marcher mais quand ils se rendirent conte qu'il était 12h10 Amy s'éclipsa avec Kaï et arrivèrent devant la porte.

Amy:-Evite de faire du bruit. Chuchotat-elle.

Kaï:-Ok my angel.

Au moment où elle allait entrer la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune fille. Elle a de long cheveux bleu clair à l'avant et bleu foncé à l'arrière, des yeux mauve-pourpre, elle portait un mini débardeur noir, un jeans bleu délavé et des cuissardes noir. Kaï se figea en la voyant et dit:

Kaï:-Fanny, mais que fait tu ici ?

Fanny:-Ben je suis venu voir mon frère adoré !

Elle sauta à son coup. Amy ne put s'empêcher de demander:

Amy:-Comment es-tu rentré ?

Fanny:-C'est Stéphanie et Kim qui m'on ouvert la porte.

Amy:-Tala est avec elle ?

Fanny:-Oui ! Je me demande comment mon frère a fait pour sortir avec lui.

Amy:-Comment ça ? Kaï t'étais PD ?

Kaï:-Oui mais c'était pendant 4 mois avec Tala à l'Abbaye.

Amy:-Epargne moi les détails.

Kaï:-Yes, my angel.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Kaï l'emmena dans la chambre.

Kaï:-« Attention my angel ! Tu vas passer le meilleur moment de ta vie. »

Il la fit tomber sur le lit en douceur. Il commença à la déshabiller sensuellement, faisant glisser le short le long de ses hanches qu'il caressa par la même occasion.

Amy, elle, enlevait l'écharpe de Kaï et déposa des baisers papillons dans son coup. Kaï respirait de plus en plus fort, il avait terriblement envie d'elle. Ne pouvant plus résister à la tentation, ils enlevèrent leurs habits et s'embrassèrent avant de passer le plus tendre moment de leur vie.

(ATTENTION ! À PARTIR DE LA « LEMON » ET SE N'EST PAS DU LIGHT ! ET NE VENNEZ PAS RALER APRES POUR DIRE QUE JE NE VOUS AI PAS PREVENUE !)

Kaï commença part suçoter la peau du coup de sa petite amie, imposant sa marque de plusieurs baisers. Il remonta est l'embrassa passionnément. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres fines d'Amy, les caressant pour en demander l'entrer. Amy la lui laissa avec joie, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour la laissée passer. Kaï commença par caresser les dents, le palet, il glissa sur l'intérieur de sa joue puis vint taquiner sa langue, l'entraînant dans une danse enflammé. Il délaissa ses lèvres rougie à cause du baiser pour s'attaquer à la généreuse poitrine de la jeune fille. Il lapa un téton tel un chat, et titilla l'autre avec ses doits. Amy commençait à réagir aux caresses de son amant et commença à gémir. Satisfait de l'effet produit, Kaï se laissa tourner vers le côté pour donner à Amy la dominance. Celle-ci embrassé le torse de Kaï et descendait vers son bas ventre. Elle s'arrêta au dessus du sexe déjà dressé de son Kawaii. Hésitante, elle le prit en bouche et commença un léger mouvement de vas-et-viens. Kaï pencha sa tête vers l'arrière et gémi de plaisir, il appuya fortement sur la tête de son angel pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans sa gorge étroite.

Quand la libération arriva enfin, Kaï ressenti le besoin d'en avoir plus. Il l'allongea doucement sous lui et entra un doit. Amy se cambra et gémi de plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Même pas avec Ian. Kaï sourit, voyant que sont amour n'avait pas mal et enfonça un deuxième doits puis un troisième. Il entama un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens, préparant son amante. Il su qu'il avait trouvé le point G du corps de sa partenaire quand celle-ci hurla de plaisir.

Amy émit un souffle roque quand Kaï retira ses doits, mais eu le souffle coupé quand elle senti quelque chose de plus imposant entrer délicatement en elle. Elle tourna la tête de côté et gémi de douleur sentant ses muscles s'élargir sous le passage de Kaï.

Kaï:-Amy…Tu veux…que j'arrête ? Demandat-il haletant.

Amy répondit un NON de la tête. Kaï s'insinua encore plus en elle. Il s'arrêta cependant pour que le corps de son ange s'habitue à sa présence. Il commença ses vas-et-viens en sentant les cuisses d'Amy bouger. Après quelque minutes, Kaï se libéra dans un long râle et s'écroula sur le corps de sa petite amie. Il se retira après avoir reprit un souffle normale et prit son ange bleu dans ses bras.

Kaï:-I love you, my blue angel.

Amy:- Me also Kaï. I would always love you. (1)

Et tout deux s'endormir,bercé par leurs battements calmer. Amy enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son amant, alors que celui-ci enfouissait sa tête dans les cheveux bleu de sa Kawaii d'où se dégageait une odeur de lilas et de lavande.

Moi:-Traduc (1): Moi aussi Kaï. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Tous:-OO

Moi:-Quoi ?

Tous:-Tu as osé ?

Moi:-Oui ! Et puis c'est rien qu'un petit Lemon de rien du tout.

Légolas:-Pourquoi t'es toute contente ?

Moi:-Parce que c'est le premier Lemon que j'écrit.

Tous:OO

Moi:-Bon au lieu de faire les poissons en manque d'oxygène, on répond au riviews.

Ray:-'titekai: Moi non plus je voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça mais bon, c'est pas moi qui écrit. Sinon merci du compli et continue de riviewé. Kissou.

Moi:-A toi !

Max:-Kairi: Faut savoir si tu veux avoir la suite ou pas ! Sinon gros Kiss.

Moi:-Et puis toi.

Kaï:-Littleange54: Et oui Stéph est bien dans la fic, tout comme toi. Bon je te laisse. Ciao et gros GIGA MEGA KISSOU !

Moi:-Ciao et a plus pour le chap prochain ! **Riviews please** !


	8. Rien qu'une bagare pour que les Blade

**Les White Wolf 1: Horeur au collège!**

**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**

**Adresse: ****steueranaisyahoo.fr**** ou ****amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, torture, aventure et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U et Le Seigneur des anneaux.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Sa ce passe après les G-Révolution. Les Bladebreakers se sont reformé. Tout se passe bien pour eux jusqu'a ce que M. Dikenson arrive.**

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase enntre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

**Rien q'une bagare pour que les Bladebreakers découvre la vérité !**

Kaï et Amy dormaient, enlacé quand soudain…

Fanny:-HEY HO ! Vous venez ça fait dix fois que je vous appelle pour vous dire de venir manger !

Kaï:-Oui, oui, c'est bon on arrive. Dit-il plutôt endormi.

Amy:-Hum…Salut.

Kaï:-Salut.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa goulûment. Elle y répondit avec autant de fougue que lui. Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent rapidement. Arrivé dans les couloirs ils commencèrent à parler:

Amy:-On ferrait mieux de se grouiller ! Je n'aimerais pas être là si Wiatr passe par ici.

Kaï:-T'inquiète. Si il essai de te toucher il aura à faire à moi.

Amy:-Tu oserais butter le principale ?

Kaï:-Non moi je parle de Ian.

Amy:-Ben moi je te parle de Stanislas Wiatr, le principale du collège.

Kaï:-Oui, oui, j'ai compris.

Amy:-Calme toi si tu veux pas que je te tu sur place.

:-Ah ben vous êtes là ! Ca fait des heures que je vous cherche.

Ils se retournèrent et vire les 3 autres membre des Blitzkrieg Boys. Amy se jeta au coup de Bryan.

Amy:-Bry sa me fait plaisir de te voir !

Bryan:-Moi aussi cousine.

Les autres:-On nous explique ?

Bryan:-Les gars je vous présente ma cousine Amy.

Ian:-Enchanté moi c'est Ian.

Spencer:-Salut moi c'est Spencer.

Amy:-Moi j'ai personne à vous présenter pour le moment car elles sont à la cantoche.

Bryan:-Je peux savoir se que tu fous avec ma cous Kaï ?

Kaï:-On sort ensemble ça ce voit, non ?

Les Blitzkrieg Boys:-O°O.

Amy:-Bon aller ! On y vas je meurt de faim !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au réfectoire et Amy se figea. Tous s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder. Les 4M avançaient vers eux avec Ian à leurs côtés.

(POUR DIFFERENCER LES 2 IAN JE METS APRESENT UN E A LA FIN DE L'EXE D'AMY)

Iane:-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Regardez qui est là les filles. Une traîtresse !

Mya:-Où sont tes amies avec qui tu a former cette équipe. Comment elle s'appelle déjà…Ah oui ! Les Whites Wolfs. Ce serrais pas plutôt « Les Nulos » ?

Amy:-Moque toi de moi. Au moins moi je ne baise pas avec le premier gars que je voie.

Mégane:-Alors c'était rien quand t'as couché avec Iane ? Faut dire que lui non plus n'a pas apprécié. Il a même dit que tu faisais l'amour comme un pied.

Kaï:-Et vous peut-être ? Vous croyez baiser comme des déesses ?

Mya s'avança vers lui et approcha sa main de son entre jambe.

Mya:-Si tu veux on peux tester.

S'en fut trop Amy qui se transforma en Illimitée. Tous se qui était dans le réfectoire sortir pour voir se nouveau combat. Mya porta une main au médaillon qui lui sert de ceinture et se transforma elle aussi, en Illimitée. Elle portait un top moulant noir, une mini jupe, une cape, des cuissardes, une ceinture retenant 5 flacons et une épée de même couleur.

Amy:-Essai de le toucher et je te décapite. ! Menaçat-elle.

Mya:-Qu'est ce que tu veux la pétasse ?

Amy prit ses 5 flacons et les lança avant de les trancher de son épée.

Amy:-Que ses 5 éléments s'unisse pour former la créature divine du bien !

Draco apparu et se mit en position d'attaque. Mya fit de même et récita:

Mya:-Que le pouvoir des 5 éléments s'unisse pour crée le monstre divin du chaos !

Dark Draco apparut à son tour et se mit dans la même pose que son adversaire. Ils étaient sur le points de passer à l'attaque quand un loup blanc aux ailes bleu glace arriva.

Elles se retournèrent pour voir qui avait osé s'immiscer dans ce combat, et virent Kim, en tenue d'Illimitée. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur à une bretelle bleu glace, un mini short, des escarpins à tallons, une cape, une ceinture et une épée qu'elle tenait en main.

Kim:-Besoin d'aide soeurette ?

Amy:-Avec Plaisir.

Kim:-Glacio attaque Blizzard !

Amy:-Draco attaque de l'ouragan des éléments.

Les créatures foncèrent sur Dark Draco quand celle-ci déclara:

Mya:-Je t'aurai la prochaine fois !

Et elle disparut ainsi que son monstre et son équipe dans un brouillard noir. Les Bladebreakers, les Whites Wolfs et les trois invités arrivèrent.

Tyson:-Que c'est-il passé ?

Max:-Où est Mya ?

Ray:-Vous avez rien de cassé ?

Amy & Kim:-On va bien.

Stéphanie:-Vous nous croirez pas si je vous racontes.

Les Bladebreakers sauf Kaï:-Aller raconte !

Stéphanie:-Tous ce qui sont dans ce collège sont des Illimitée. Légolas, Bryan et moi nous sommes des elfes.

Les Bladebreakers sauf Kaï:-AHAHAH ! Et tu crois qu'on va avaler ça ?

Stéphanie:-Amy tu leurs fait une démo ?

Amy:-Avec plaisir.

Amy disparu dans un nuage bleu nuit et réapparu derrière Tyson, qui faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Stéphanie:-Vous nous croyez à présent ?

Tous les autres sauf Kaï:-Oui on vous croit.

* * *

Moi:-Je suis génial. 8 chap en trois semaines ! 

Kaï:-Après tu feras comme Fanny, un chap par semaine.

Bryan:-Je suis un elfe ?

Légolas:-Et oui fréro, la vie est injuste.

Amy:-J'suis d'accord avec vous.

Moi:-Réponse aux riviews.

Légolas:-Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon: T'es méchante ! Je te déteste !

Moi:-Amy fait la à sa place.

Amy:-Oki. Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon: Ouais transforme Kaï en feu d'artifice je t'aiderais ! GROS GIGA MEGA KISSOU !

Moi:-À toi !

Golum:-Merci mon précieux !

Moi (récupère le script et lui donne un coup de pied):-Non pour lui.

Nangmar:-Merci.

Moi (Fait la même chose.)Non à lui.

Tala:-Kairi: Oui elle a osé faire un Lemon et elle a aussi osé dire que je sortait avec Kaï.

Moi:-Merci de riviewés et **riviews please** !


	9. Une aprem Karaoké

**Les White Wolf 1: Horeur au collège!**

**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**

**Adresse: steueranaisyahoo.fr ou amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, torture, aventure et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U, Le Seigneur des anneaux et Naruto.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Sa ce passe après les G-Révolution. Les Bladebreakers se sont reformé. Tout se passe bien pour eux jusqu'a ce que M. Dikenson arrive.**

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase enntre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

Une aprem Karaoké !

Tous étaient à une table de la cantoche. Ray et Mélanie papotaient, Tyson, Daïchi, Amandine et Salomé mangeaient, Mike, Lucas, Stéphanie et Fanny parlaient, les Blitzkrieg boys taquinaient Stéphanie et Fanny et Kaï et Amy discutaient:

Amy:-Pour la chorale tu vas faire soliste ?

Kaï:-La prof m'a déjà inscrit. Et toi ?

Amy:-Arrête je chante comme une casserole !

Kaï:-Prouve le, je t'écoute !

Amy:-Très bien !

Amy monta sur la table et attira l'attention de tout le monde en sifflant.

Amy:-Ouaich les mec ! Ca vous dit une aprem Karaoké pour décompresser !

Toute la cantoche:-Ouais avec un streap !

Amy:-Ok rendez-vous dans le gymnase à 2h00 sinon allez vous faire foutre !

Elle descendit et s'assit sur les genoux de Kaï.

Amy:-Tu voulais que je chante, alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Kaï:-De 1: Je voulais être le seul à t'entendre chanter. Et de 2: Tu vas devoir faire un streap devant tout ces pervers.

Amy:-J'ai jamais dit que je serrais la streeptiseuse. J'ai juste dit qu'il y aura un streap.

Kaï:-Si tu le dit.

Kaï l'embrassa et dit:

Kaï:-Je t'aime ma tite puce.

Amy:-Moi aussi chaton.

Tyson:-Excusez moi de vous dérangez, mais je voulais savoir un truc ?

Amy:-Et quoi ?

Tyson:-Les elfes sont vraiment immortelle ?

Amy:-Un elfe est immortelle mais il peut mourir.

Ray & Max:-Comment ?

Amy:-Par le feu, les armes et le chagrin.

Kenny:-Donc si Kaï mourrait tu mourras avec lui mais par chagrin ?

Amy:-C'est exacte ! Vous voudriez savoir autre chose ?

Tala:-Tu es une semi-elfe et semi-Illimitée dons tu n'es pas vraiment immortelle ? Tu as le droit de choisir ?

Amy:-Tout juste Mellon-nîn ! Où apprends-tu ça ?

Tala:-Avec Steph et Bry.

Amy:-Bon je doit filler ! J'ai une aprem Karaoké à préparer !

Ian:-Une dernière question.

Amy:-Oui ?

Ian:-C'est vrai se que les autres raconte ?

Kaï:-Quoi ?

Ian:-Que ton Père est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, l'héritier du trône du Gondor ?

Les BB sauf Kaï, les BB et Fanny:-Quoi ?

Amy:-…

Ian:-C'est vrai ?

Amy:-Moui.

Tous sauf Kaï et se qui le savent:-Oh !

Amy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et sortit du réfectoire.

Amy:-« Je te promets père, je protègerais les Gardien Sacré des Dark. Même si cela me coûtera la vie. »

À 2h00, le gymnase était bombé de jeune près à faire la fête. Amy portait une jupe courte en jeans noir, un dos nu noir avec une licorne pailleté blanc, des mitaines noir et des cuissardes noir. Elle avait les cheveux attachés par une fleur noire. Deux main se placèrent devant ses yeux noisettes et une voix lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

:-Salut cousine.

Amy:-Sasuke lache moi !

Sasuke:-À tes ordre princesse.

Amy se retourne pour voir son cousin du côté de son père. Sa tente s'étant mariée avec un Uchiwa. Elle doit supporter ses deux glaçons qui lui serve de cousins.

Amy:-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Sasuke:-Je vien d'être transférer avec mon équipe dans cette école.

Amy:-« Il manqué plus que ça ! Je dois déjà supporter Iane et les 4M maintenant je dois supporter Naruto ! Qu'ai-je fait aux Valars pour mériter ça ? » Vient je te présente aux autres.

Sasuke:-Ok. Dit-il froidement.

Amy soupira et le prit par la main. Elle le ramena devant une table où se trouvait les autres. Kaï remarquant la présence du jeune Uchiwa eu un regard noir. Amy le remarqua.

Amy:-Je vous présente Sassuke Uchiwa, il a 12 ans, il aime presque rien, il déteste pratiquement tout et c'est mon cousin.

:-Sasu t'as trouvé ta cousine !

Sasuke &Amy:-Naruto…

Naruto:-Salut tout le monde.

:-Arrête Naruto ! Tu fais honte à Sasuke devant sa cousine !

Naruto:-Sakura ! Arrête de me traiter de bébé !

Amy:-Pourtant on dirait.

Tous éclatèrent de rire même Naruto.

Kaï:-Tu avait dit que tu chanterais ? Alors vas-y chante !

Toute la salle:-Ouais chante !

Amy:-Sa va ! J'y vais !

Amy monta sur la scène et commença:

Hey you

Miss I don't know what the fuck your name is

I'm drawn to you, something's magnetic her

If I could approach you

Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa tête tourna laissant voir à la place du public une prémonition:

Un Homme galopait sur un cheval devant une armée et crié:

:-Je voi dans vos yeux cette même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur ! Un jour viendra où les Homme tomberons mais se jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui nous nous batterons, pour tous se qui nous est cher sur cette terre ! Je vous ordonne de tenir, Homme de l'ouest !

Amy sur Aria avança et elle aussi se mit devant l'armée.

Amy:-Il y à 10 ans nous les avons battu et aujourd'hui nous les rebatterons encore ! Même si cela provoqueras la fin du monde telle que nous le conaisson ! Ils n'auront pas notre pudeur même si ! Ils n'auront pas notre honneur même si ! Nous gacherons notre douleur même si ! Au dela de nos pleur, de nos peur même si ! Je vous demande de tenir jusqu'à se que Sauron serras détruit !

Elle se tourna et cria:

Amy:-À mort !

L'armée:-À mort ! À mort ! À mort !

Fin de la prémonition.

Amy regarda la salle et réussi à déballer:

Amy:-Je…je suis désolée…

Elle lacha le micro et sorti de la salle. Sasuke, Bryan et Stéphanie se regardèrent et dirent:

Sasuke, Bryan & Stéphanie:-Prémonition.

* * *

Moi:-Je suis nul pour les fins de chap !

Amy:-Ouais sa tu peux le dire !

Sasuke:-Qu'est ce que je fous dans cette fic ?

Moi:-T'es tellement mignon que j'ai pas pu résister !

Kaï:-Dis l'Homme de la prémonition d'Amy c'est qui ?

Moi:-Tu le serras dans le prochain chap !

Sakura:-Le yaoi c'est qui et qui ?

Moi:-Et bien je laisse deviner. Bisou et riviews please !

Sondage:

SasukeXNaruto

SasukeXTyson

SasukeXRay

SasukeXIan

SassukeXBryan

NurutoXRay

NarutoXTyson

NarutoXIan

TysonXRay

TysonXIan

RayXIan


	10. Le cauchemar commence

**Les White Wolf 1: Horeur au collège!**

**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**

**Adresse: ****steueranaisyahoo.fr**** ou ****amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, torture, aventure et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U, Le Seigneur des anneaux et Naruto.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Sa ce passe après les G-Révolution. Les Bladebreakers se sont reformé. Tout se passe bien pour eux jusqu'a ce que M. Dikenson arrive.**

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase enntre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

**Le cauchemar commence.**

Amy galopait dans un champ de blé. Elle partit en direction de la forêt. Mais avant qu'elle franchisse les arbres elle fut arrêté par Iane sur un étalon brun clair.

Iane:-Où est ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Amy:-Sa te regarde peut-être ?

Iane:-Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer dans la forêt qui sépare les deux mondes. !

Amy:-J'ai un prob à régler à Mirkwood !

Iane:-Très bien. M.Wiatr Amy veut aller à Mirkwood !

Mais à place de M.Wiatr, ce fut Mya qui arriva. Elle avait une boulle blanche qui brillait légèrement dans sa main.

Mya:-Oh désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Iane:-Touche Amy et tu va voir sale pute !

Amy les regardait stupéfait. Iane prenait sa défense. Mya se transforma en Illimitée et cria:

Mya:-Ecarte toi ! Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer !

Iane:-Jamais tu ne touchera à la descendante d'Isildur !

Il se transforma en Illimité. Il portait la même tenue que Madoushi mais en blanc.

Mya(Sadiquement):-AHAHAHAH ! Tu crois que toi seul pourra me battre ?

:-Non ! Il n'est pas seul.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Kaï sur Horus. Mya trembla de peur, Kaï avait trouvé la clé de la transformation en gardien sacré. Il portait un ensemble rouge, et avait les ailes de Dranzer. Il galopa, une boulle de feu en main et la jeta sur Mya. Celle-ci eu juste le temps de jeter la boule blanche en direction d'Amy et elle s'éclipsa. La boulle éclata mais personnes s'en souciât, jusqu'à ce qu'Amy chancela et s'effondra sans qu'ils eurent le temps de la rattraper. Kaï la prit dans ses bras et la souleva.

Kaï:-Iane, prévient les autres. Je ramène Amy à sa chambre.

Iane:-D'accord !

Tout deux regagnèrent leurs montures et partir dans des directions différente. Kaï serra Amy contre lui, espérant qu'elle n'a rien de grave.

Iane galopait en direction du gymnase, alors qu'il frodonait une prière en elfique. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête: Sauver Amy. Il défonça la porte grâce à Amon Rê, son fidèle étalon. Toute la classe le regardait surpris, surtout Les autres Whites Wolfs.

Salomé:-Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Amandine:-Ouais répond !

Mélanie:-Dépêche ou je butte ta petite gueule d'amour !

Kim:-Laissez lui le temps de répondre ! Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Iane déscendit d'Amon Rê et s'approcha de Kim et dit:

Iane:-Mya a jeté une boulle de Morgul sur Amy. Seul un remède élfique peux la sauver.

Kim:-Je prévient Légolas. Vas prévenir Stéphanie et Bryan. Ils sont à la cafete avec Spencer.

Iane:-Très bien.

Il partit en direction de la cafete laissant la classe bouche B sous le changement de comportement de se dernier.

Kaï était arrivé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son ange bleu. Celle-ci réclamé Légolas et son père. Il était désemparé, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il faire du mal à un ange pareil. La seul chose qu'il fut, c'était de poser un baisai sur son front et de s'allonger à côté d'elle, attendant l'arrivé de Iane.

Moi:-Comment ce chap ?

Kaï:-Iane va me piquer ma tite puce ?

Moi:-Non !

Kaï:-Ma tite puce va mourir ?

Moi:-NON !

Tyson:-Et qui va la soigner ?

Moi:-Tu le serra dans le prochain chap. Bon riview.

Tala:-Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon: Ok dans la prochaine riview tu nous donne ton avi. KISSOU ma puce.

Amy:-Kairi: Merci pour la riview et Sasuke et Naruto c'est une bonne idée.

Sasuke & Naruto:-Non !

Moi:-Je vous laisse. J'ai toute une semaine à rattraper. Bayou !

Sondage:

SasukeXNaruto: 1

SasukeXTyson: 0

SasukeXRay: 1

SasukeXIan: 0

SassukeXBryan: 0

NurutoXRay: 0

NarutoXTyson: 0

NarutoXIan: 0

TysonXRay: 0

_TysonXIan: 0_

_RayXIan: 0_


	11. Quand Légolas n'est pas là, vers qui on

**Les White Wolf 1: Horeur au collège!**

**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**

**Adresse: ****steueranaisyahoo.fr**** ou ****amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, torture, aventure et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U, Le Seigneur des anneaux et Naruto.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Sa ce passe après les G-Révolution. Les Bladebreakers se sont reformé. Tout se passe bien pour eux jusqu'a ce que M. Dikenson arrive.**

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase enntre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

**Quand Légolas n'est pas la, en qui on se tourne ?**

Iane arriva en trombe dans la cantine, Bryan et Stéphanie parlait tranquillement. Il s'approcha d'eux et dit essoufflé:

Iane:-On…a besoin de…Légolas…

Stéphanie:-Et pourquoi ?

Iane s'appuya sur la table, reprenant son souffle et répondit:

Iane:-Mya a attaqué Amy avec une boulle de Morgul.

Stéphanie & Bryan:-QUOI !

* * *

Kim courrait dans la forêt noir, espérant pouvoir sauver sa sœur. Sans le vouloir, elle percuta quelqu'un et tomba sur les fesses. Elle releva la tête et son cœur se figea lorsqu'elle vu la personne qu'elle avait percuté.

* * *

Kaï commençait à feuilleter les affaires de sa tenshi, espérant qu'il trouverait quelque chose d'utile. Son attention se porta soudain sur un dessin. Le dessin représentait Draco et Dark Draco entraient de se battre. Il reporta son attention sur sa thenshi. Le visage de celle-ci devenait blanc à vu d'œil. Elle tremblait et tournait la tête dans tout les sens. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entendit murmurer:

Amy:-_Ina ûna méréci comma nostra nùmenor._ (1)

Kaï:-« C'est sûrement de l'élfique. »

Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand la porte se ferma doucement. Il se retourna pour voir Iane, adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Iane:-Elle récite une prière élfique. Celle que sa mère adorait…

Kaï:-Je peux te demander un truc ?

Iane:-Oui…

Kaï:-Amy est orpheline ?

Iane soupira à cette question mais répondu d'une voix triste:

Iane:-Xena, sa mère, mourut quand elle avait 5 ans. Son père, lui a disparut on ne sais où. Elrond envoya Amy, Kim, Makenshi et Madoushi sur la Terre.

Kaï:-Et qui est Mya ? Je veux dire, qu'a-t-elle en rapport avec Amy ?

Iane:-Il y a 3000 ans, une alliance réunissant les Elfes, les Illimités et les Hommes existait. Sauron créa 3 anneaux de pouvoir qu'il remit au Elfes, 7 furent crée pour les Seigneurs Nains, 6 pour les Illimités et 9 pour les Hommes. En secret, il créa un maître anneau, qui aurait le pouvoir de lier tous les anneaux de pouvoir. Une guerre, opposant les Orcques aux Elfes, Hommes et Illimités eu lieu. Les Elfes était dirigeait par Elrond, les Hommes par Lupercali et les Illimité par Anarion.

Il prit une pause, regardant Amy puis poursuivit:

Iane:-Anarion mourut au combat. Son fils, Isildur, prit possession de l'épée de son père et prit l'Unique de la main de Sauron lui-même. Mais en faisant cella, il ne remarqua pas qu'il venait de déclancher une malédiction qui s'abattrait sur sa lignée. Il eu l'occasion de détruire l'Unique mais il préféra le garder. La première victime de cette malédiction fut sa jeune sœur, Nia. À sa naissance, elle fut divisée en deux; son côté maléfique, appelait Dark et son côté bénéfique, appelait Esteline. On dit que seul l'Esteline peut tuer son Dark et Nia se battue jusqu'à se qu'elle réussisse à tuer Ani en se sacrifiant pour son peuple. Depuis, chaque héritier d'Isildur serra divisait en deux jusqu'à se que l'anneau serra détruit. Amy, en tant qu'héritière du trône, fut elle aussi séparait en deux. Mya est la Dark d'Amy et elle n'a que trois choix pour pouvoir la détruire. Soit elle détruit l'Unique, soit elle tue Mya ou elle se sacrifie en se jetant dans les flammes de la montagne du destin. (Il leva la tête, regardant Kaï dans les yeux) Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi Mya fait tout pour détruire Amy ?

Kaï:-Oui je crois comprendre. Si elle tue Amy, elle est sur que personne ne pourra l'arrêter.

Iane:-C'est exacte !

* * *

Kim regarda la personne qu'elle venait de percuter. Elle hésita un instant et demanda:

Kim:-_Estel_ ?

Aragorn:-Kimberley ?

Kim:-Ada ! (Elle se jeta dans ses bras) Serais-tu où est Légolas ?

Aragorn(hésitant):-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Kim:-Mya a jeté une boulle de Morgul sur Amy et…

Aragorn(soupirant):-Amy ?

Kim:-Oui elle a survécue. Tout comme Makenshi et Madoushi. Mais nous avons besoin de Légolas pour la soigner. Serais-tu où il est ?

Aragorn:-Il est parti pour Minas Morgul il y a 1h.

Kim:-_Enélanor Valars nyo abranio ?_(2)

Aragorn:-Je peux peut-être vous venir en aide?

Kim:-Oui mais nous ne pouvons pas dire à Amy Amy je te présente Aragorn, c'est ton père.'.

Aragorn:-Alors appelle moi Grands-pas.

Kim:-C'est quoi ce nom ?

Aragorn:-C'est mon nom de Rôdeur.

Kim:-On ferrait mieux de se grouiller si on veut pouvoir la sauver attends.

Aragorn:-Très bien. On y vas.

Kim pris la main de son père et s'éclipsa dans une brume bleu glace.

* * *

Kaï et Iane se contentaient de regarder l'Esteline, quand un blizzard bleu glace s'estompa laisant voir deux persoinnes don il reconnurent Kim. Kaï et Aragorn se dévisageaient quand quelque chose les attira:

Amy:-_Esteline donna kwa Dark done render i estel_.(3)

Aragorn:-Je ferais mieux de faire ce que j'ai à faire.

Kim:-Oui Ad…euh Grands-pas.

Aragorn lança un regard vers Kim puis s'avança vers son autre fille. Les lèvres de celle ci devenir légèrement bleues. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et dit calmement:

Aragorn:-Kimberley ? Serais-tu où pouvoir trouver de l'atelas, la feuille des rois ?

Kim:-Oui, je vais en chercher.

Elle sortit de la pièce et reviens 10 min plus tard, les bras chargé d'herbes recouvert de fleur blanche. Elle les déposa à côté de son père qui la remercia. Il saisit une feuille et ouvrit la bouche d'Amy. Il laissa tomber la feuille dans la bouche de sa fille et y versa de l'eau.

Aragorn:-_Li na god daleg. Mea si cata gome galad_.(4) Elle se réveil…

Kaï s'avança et fut soulagé de voir deux prunelles noisettes s'ouvrir péniblement et le visage d'Amy reprendre une couleur normal. Elle papillonna des yeux quelque seconde, pour les habituer à la lumière du jour. Aragorn se leva et dit:

Aragorn:-Il est temps pour moi de repartir.

Et il disparut dans un brouillard brun foncé, laissant les autres seul avec la malade.

* * *

Moi:-Chap pourri comme les autres !

Aragorn:-Non il est plutôt bien.

Kaï:-Normal vu que tu fais ton apparition dans ce chap.

Légolas:-Estel tu me pique la vedette !

Amy:-Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Dans la deuxième parti vous aurez votre vedettes.

Moi:-Les riviews.

Kaï:-**Littleange54**: Et oui ! Sasuke est encore plus méchant que moi ! Sinon merci d'avoir riviewé. Kissou tite sœur !

Max:-**Kairi**:-Merci pour le compliment ! GIGA MEGA BISOU !

Tala:-**Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon**:-Kikou ma puce ! Merci pour la riview, je t'adore tout tout tout plein et Amy est guéri ! Bon bayou mon ange !

Amy:-**Lovetreize**:Merci de lire notre fic et faut pas t'inquiéter elle ne s'arrêtera jamais d'écrire des fics sur nous. Bon salut !

Moi:-Je vous laisse et il vous reste deux chap avent de découvrir se fameux couple. Bayoux !

**Traduction:**

(1):Que puisse les Valars vous protéger.

(2):Qu'ai-je fais aux Valars pour mériter ça ?

(3):L'Esteline tuera la Dark par l'amour et l'espoir.

(4):Ecoute le son de ma voix. Reviens dans la lumière.

Sondage:

SasukeXNaruto: 2

SasukeXTyson: 0

SasukeXRay: 1

SasukeXIan: 0

SassukeXBryan: 0

NurutoXRay: 0

NarutoXTyson: 0

NarutoXIan: 0

TysonXRay: 1

TysonXIan: 0

RayXIan: 0


	12. Kidnapingue!

**Les White Wolf 1: Horeur au collège!**

**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**

**Adresse: ****steueranaisyahoo.fr**** ou ****amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, torture, aventure et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U, Le Seigneur des anneaux et Naruto.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Sa ce passe après les G-Révolution. Les Bladebreakers se sont reformé. Tout se passe bien pour eux jusqu'a ce que M. Dikenson arrive.**

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase enntre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

**Kidnapinge!**

Amy c'était très vite rétabli. Même si elle ignoré qui l'avait soigné. Pour la détendre, Kaï avait décidé de l'emmener faire un tour en ville. Ils y avait passaient toute la journée, allant dans tout les magazin intéressant. Ils rentrèrent tard la nuit, vers 22h55. Amy laissa Kaï seul 5 min et ressortit da sa chambre, une lettre à la main. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et lit la lettre.

Amy:-Kaï, j'ai un rendez-vous avec les filles. Je dois y aller.

Kaï(Curieux):-Quelle genre de rendez-vous ?

Amy:-Tu sais: Rendez-vous secret, réunion secrète et patati et patata.

Kaï:-Ok mais soi pas longue !

Elle se leva et embrassa Kaï et dit:

Amy:-Ok. Bon à toute !

Kaï:-Ouais à toute.

Elle sortit de la chambre avec un sourire béa et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite.

* * *

Une camionnette noir était garé devant le collège. À l'intérieur, 6 personnes était complètement habillé de noir et portait des cagoules.

1:-Alors le plan c'est d'attendre le signal de M.Balkov et M.Hiwatari et après on kidnappe tout les gosses qu'on voie !

2:-Ouais mais vaudra faire vite !

3:-Hum faudra évité d'oublier un gosse…

4:-Très juste !

5:-Et elles sont où les chips ?

6:-Les gars on peut y aller on a eu le signal !

1, 2, 3, 4, 5:-Cool !

Ils sortirent avec des sacs poubelles et des gaz soporifiques. Ils coururent vers le collège.

* * *

Les Whites Wolfs marchaient dans la forêt, quand Amy se figea. Kim se tourna vers sa sœur et demanda:

Kim:-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Amy(Inquiète):-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Mélanie:-C'est sûrement parce que dans quelque minutes tu vas rencontrer ton père !

Amy:-Oui t'as sûrement raisons. Allons-y !

Les autres WW:-Oui !

* * *

Les brigands entrèrent dans le hall et jetèrent les gaz soporifiques et attendirent 5 min et kidnappèrent tout les adolescent même les Bladebreakers et les Blitzkrieg Boys. Ils les mirent dans la fourgonnette et partirent en direction de la nouvelle abbey.

* * *

Amy se figea de nouveaux et dit:

Amy:-Les filles je crois pas que c'est du stresse mais vraiment un mauvais pressentiment !

Mélanie:-Alors concentre toi et dis nous ce que tu vois !

Amy:-Ok ok.

Elle fermit les yeux et les rouvrit avec une expression d'horreur.

Mélanie:-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Amy:-Des hommes on kidnappé les autres !

Les autres WW:-QUOI !

* * *

Kaï se réveilla et remarqua qu'il était ligoter et qu'il se trouvait dans une petite sale insonorisé.

:-Tien, tien, tien. Mr Kaï Hiwatari en chair et en os !

Kaï:-Grrr Boris…

Boris:-C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

Kaï:-Te remercier de quoi ?

Boris:-Sui moi et tu verras.

Kaï réussi à se lever et suivi Boris. Ils entrèrent dans un laboratoire et Kaï se figea d'horreur devant la vision qu'il vit.

* * *

Tyson se réveilla et vut Max, inconscient à côté de lui. Il se précipita sur lui et dit:

Tyson(triste):-Non Max ! Ne me laisse pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime Max réveille toi !

Il s'effondra en pleur sur Max.

Max:-Moi aussi je t'aime Tyson.

Tyson se leva surpris et regarda Max.

Tyson:-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Max:-Oui, de tout mon cœur.

Tyson, heureux, se jeta sur Max et l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

Kaï regardait de droite à gauche. Il y avait des tubes en verres et à l'intérieur se trouvait, Illimités et Elfes. Il remarqua Bryan, Stéphanie et Sasuke enfermé dans un de ces tubes.

Boris:-Nous allons tous les transformer en Cyber Bladeur.

Kaï:-Vous êtes fou !

Boris:-Redit moi encore ça et tu…

:-Mr Balkov ! Il manque 6 élèves !

Boris:-Les qu'elles ?

:-Ils constituent les Whites Wolfs.

Kaï eu un soupire de soulagement que Boris ne ramarqua pas. Il le fit reconduire dans sa cellule où il s'endormit.

Kaï:-« Amy je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Alors fait moi plaisir de rester où tu es ! »

* * *

Les Whites Wolfs chevauchaient en direction de l'abbey. Amy en tête. Ils se transformèrent en Illimité. Mélanie portait une courte robe blanche, une cape, 5 flacons et une épée. Salomé et Amandine la même chose et Lucas le même que Madoushi en blanc.

Amy:-Aria _qui moni lost mare _!(1)

Aria accéléra l'allure et ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

* * *

Moi:-Qu'elle chap !

Kaï:-Ouais ça tu la dis !

Amy:-Elle se grouille parce qu'elle est pressé d'écrire la deuxième partit !

Moi:-Y a pas de mal à ça ! Bon bayou !(1) Aria plus vite accélère!


	13. Sauvetage!

**Les White Wolf 1: Horeur au collège!**

**Auteur:Emillie Kumo Ivanov.**

**Adresse: ****steueranaisyahoo.fr**** ou ****amyanarchihotmail.fr**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, torture, aventure et Lemon.**

**Série: Beyblade, FF:U, Le Seigneur des anneaux et Naruto.**

**Disclameurs: Les persos sont pas à moi sauf les miens.**

**Résumé: Sa ce passe après les G-Révolution. Les Bladebreakers se sont reformé. Tout se passe bien pour eux jusqu'a ce que M. Dikenson arrive.**

**PS: les phrase entre ( ) sont des préssision et les phrase enntre « » sont les pensé des persos.**

**Sauvetage !**

Kaï se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit une main le secouer doucement. Il fut surpris de voir Amy et les autres Whites Wolf.

Kaï:-Mais qu'est ce que vous fêtes ici ?

Amy:-Nous ? On est venu vous sauver.

Mélanie:-Et tu vas nous y aider.

Amandine:-Et comment peut-il nous aider ?

Amy:-C'est le petit fils de Voltaire, celui qui a comploté se plan foireux !

Salomé:-Il n'est pas vraiment foireux, vu qu'il a réussi à tous vous kidnapper !

Amy leva ses yeux. Tous tremblèrent de peur car ils n'étaient plus noisettes mais d'un bleu hyper sombre. Elle s'avança vers la porte et Lucas posa la question

Qui tue:

Lucas:-Comment vas-t-on procéder ?

Amy(Sarcastiquement):-Ils viendrons sûrement chercher Kaï pour le conduire au laboratoire pour assister à la transformation. Nous nous serrons sous notre forme invisible et nous les attaqueront par surprise.

Kaï:-Je peux aussi jouer la comédie.

Lucas:-Comment ça ?

Kaï:-Je peux faire croire à Boris que je les rejoints. Ils me libérerons forcément, donc vous pourrez les surprendre.

Amy:-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de t'impliquer dans nos histoires.

Kaï:-Je suis impliqué dans ces histoires vu que c'est mon grand-père qui en ai la cause.

Amy:-Très bien mais soi prudent.

Kaï:-Ok.

Amy:-Préparez-vous. Quelqu'un arrive.

Les Whites Wolfs devinrent invisibles. Un homme blond au yeux noir entra alors dans la pièce. Il dit à Kaï de le suivre et il accepta vu le plan qu'il avait élaboré avec sa moitié. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au laboratoire ou se trouvé les autres Illimités. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieure, comme prévu, Boris était sur le point de transformer Stéphanie en Cyborg.

Boris:-À se que je voi, tu a décidé de te joindre à nous ?

Kaï(Sèchement):-Oui.

Boris:-Très bien ! Commençons l'opération !

Des qu'il dit ces paroles, les Whites Wolfs apparurent. Boris les regarda avec surprise et dit:

Boris:-Comment êtes-vous entré ?

Amy avança vers Boris, son épée en main et répondit:

Amy:-Disons voir que mon petit ami est le petit fils de votre bosse !

Boris tourna la tête vers Kaï et cria:

Boris:-Tu as osé nous trahir pour cette sale garce !

Kaï:-Tu l'a traites comme ça ? Alors tu vas voir !

Kaï lança Dranzer au dessus de sa tête et claqua des doigts. Il se transforma alors en Gardien Sacré des flammes. Boris eu un mouvement de recul, de peur qu'il sera la victime du courroux de son ancien esclave.

Amy:-Ca vous apprendra à vous prendre à mes amis.

Kaï:-Et ça t'apprendra à traiter mon chaton de la sorte.

Kaï et Amy se donnèrent la main et avec leurs mains libres se pointa vers Boris. Un rayon rouge sortit alors de leurs mains qui toucha Boris. Un immense brouillard fut provoqué et des qu'il se dissipa, on put remarquer que Boris avait disparut. Kaï tourna la tête vers Amy et demanda:

Kaï:-Où est-il ?

Amy:-Quelque part dans les plaines de Gorgoroht près de la montagne du destin.

Mélanie:-Tu l'as condamné à l'exil ?

Amy:-C'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

Kaï:-Tu as raisons. Aller, partons.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence et partir libérer les autres.

Après avoir libéré les autres les Bladebreakers, les Blitzkrieg Boys et Les Whites Wolfs était devant la forêt interdite.

Mélanie:-Il est temps pour nous de partir.

Salomé:-Oui et sa a était un plaisir de vous avoir rencontrez.

Ray:-Pour nous aussi !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Kaï et Amy s'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et Amy dit:

Amy:-Et bien. Il est temps pour nous de nous séparer.

Kaï:-Oui je sais.

Amy:-Je veux que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive je t'aimerais toujours.

Kaï:-Moi aussi.

Il s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et se quitèrent. Arrivé à la lisière, Amy se retourna et dit:

Amy:-On se retrouveras.

Et les Whites Wols disparurent dans la forêt, laissant les Bladebreakers et les Blitzkrieg Boys surpris. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent. Mais qui sais ce que le destin leurs a choisit comme route…

**THE END.**

* * *

Moi:-Et voici comment prend fin la première parti de ma fic !

Amy:-Et oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la prochaine parti est plus longue.

Moi:-Je vous laisse. Bayou !


End file.
